The present invention relates to a turnstile system, and, more particularly, to a turnstile system configured to rotatably maneuver manufacturing carts about a manufacturing facility.
In manufacturing facilities, it is desirable to effectively and efficiently interchange manufacturing carts that have been depleted of parts with manufacturing carts that are full of parts. An efficient interchange of the manufacturing carts is necessary in order to promote consistent work-flow and prevent work stoppages due to delay in getting parts to the appropriate workstation.